


After a long day at work...

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bath, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, events after end of tgre manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: Kaneki comes back home after a long day of work and Touka is already there, waiting for him. Fluff.





	After a long day at work...

Today was another one of the exhausting days where Hide, on behalf of Marude, asked Kaneki for another favor in exterminating the ghouls created by dragon. It took an entire day and they only finished in the morning. Kaneki was thankful that Marude noticed how tired he was, when his eyes drooped even as he walked, and asked him to return home to his family while they cleaned up the place.

It was 11 am by the time he reached home and he opens the door with his house keys. He grins when he sees his wife already standing there to welcome him home. "You're back."

He steps forward to envelop Touka in his arms and buries his face into her lavender-scented hair. "I'm home."

She returns the hug and he hesitantly pulls away. "Where's Ichika and Kou?"

"Ichika's at the kindergarten and Kou's just sleeping. Do you want to see Kou?"

Kaneki nods. She takes his hand and guides him to Kou's crib. Peeking into the crib, the male smiles at his baby boy who was sleeping soundly. He reaches a hand in to caress his chubby cheeks and rubs its tiny head. Touka helps him out of his coat and took his bag. "Up for a bath?"

"Yes please." He answered, eyes still gazing at his son.

He soon hears the water run and grabs a new set of clothes before heading to the bathroom. After kissing her forehead, he proceeds to remove his shirt and pants. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

Touka watches as he drops the last of his clothing—his boxers—to the floor and enters the bathtub. The warm water relaxes his tense muscles immediately and he sighs with pleasure.

"Yep. Managed to do it without puking this time."

"That's good to hear."

She throws her dress and underwear into the hamper and joins her husband in the bathtub. He pulls her so that her back leans comfortably against his chest and he kisses her head. "It's a surprise that you're joining me today."

"What? Can't a wife join her husband while he's bathing?"

Kaneki chuckles. "I didn't say I have a problem with it."

They sit together in the tub in silence and the only sound that resonates through the bathroom is the dripping of water.

"..Ichika and Kou didn't give any problems, did they?"

She sighs at the mention of their names. "Ichika complained that my food sucks, Kou cried almost the whole night and to top it off, this brat has been kicking me in the guts non-stop."

The male laughs, the melody of it echoing through the small room. His hands shift, making the water go splash and he rests them on her huge belly. "I can't wait for Ayame to come out soon."

"I'm the one who can't wait. I'm suffering, remember? Besides, I hate having a huge belly. It makes me fat."

"You're not fat. I love you being pregnant. You're even more beautiful and glowing when you are." Kaneki says, pressing his lips to the marriage scar on her neck.

Touka shivers at the coldness of his lips against her delicate skin and then pouts. "You're just saying that 'cause you're my husband."

Frowning, he slowly and carefully turns her around so that she faced him. "Touka-chan, when have I ever lied to you about my feelings?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe that time on the bridge, or that time you—"

"Since we got married, I mean." He coughs, correcting himself.

She ponders at this question and then stares straight at him. "Never, I guess?"

Kaneki grins and captures her lips. "That's right. So don't feel insecure or bad about your body because I will never look at you differently, just like how you don't see me a monster even though I have all these ugly scars." He says, pointing to his face and chest which had permanent ugly red markings.

"You're not ugly—" Touka starts and he shuts her mouth with a finger on her lips. "Yes, I know already. But you get my point, right?"

She bites her lower lip and then smiles. "Yeah."

"Good."

Placing a hand on his chest, it roams up and lands on the marriage scar she gave him. It's brown now, long healed from a few years ago. She licked her lips, then presses them against the scar. He releases a shaky sigh, hands going to her shoulders to push her back. "Touka-chan?"

"I miss the way you taste."

His cheeks go beet red. "W-Wha—"

"Say, can I taste you again? I wanna try biting over the same place. I'm so sick and tired of eating human food and I haven't eaten real meat in a while." She looks into his wavering eyes.

"I-I can get some meat for you from Yomo-san—"

"No. I want yours. It tastes much nicer than others."

Kaneki sighs. "Do you have to eat? It hurts when you bite me..."

"Blame it on the hormones." She goes on her knees and wraps her arms around his shoulders to pull him close. "I'm going to do it now."

"..okay." He knows whatever he says wasn't going to change her mind and so resolves to his fate.

He feels her breath gentle on his skin before her teeth sink in. He grunts from the pain, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as his hands grip the ends of the tub. He relaxes after hearing the sound of his meat being torn away from his neck and looks up at his wife with hazy eyes. She's panting, he's panting and she goes back to lick the dripping blood from the wound that is already healing.

Touka swallows, her pale complexion quickly fading away to a much healthier one and she actually looks like she's glowing. She lands a kiss on his lips and pulls back to smile. "Thank you, Ken."

The male gazes at her, just enough for her to be embarrassed by his gaze and pushes him down so she can get out of the tub. "I'm going to get changed and sleep. You coming?"

"Ah yes!" He takes a quick shower before going to lay behind her on the bed. With his arms wrapped around her and her belly, Touka leans back against his chest with a smile and closes her eyes. The two of them soon fell asleep, to their much-desired rest.

It was another peaceful day.


End file.
